Fallen Into Fire
by Silenced-Fiend01
Summary: A mission to allow the militia to capture the IMC fortress world of New Horizons ,a world full of military might on the part of the IMC that also forms part of the border between the IMC and militia goes wrong. This is my first story so please tell me what I'm doing right and what to keep doing along with what I'm doing wrong and how to improve.


He shook himself awake as he could not afford to sleep. As he stretched his stiff legs he heard a voice to his left.

"Get some rest, me and ZAN can keep watch, right big guy?"

"Affirmative, I calculate an 2.3596% probability that we would be spotted by hostile forces as long as we remain under the concealment of this camouflage ballistic tarp."

"Yeah well my legs are really starting to cramp. Is the captain back yet?

"No but he probably just got sidetracked."

"Lieutenant Clark I calculate only a 12% chance that Captain Faltz was sidetracked. I also recommend that if Captain Faltz doesn't return within the next hour we begin moving towards the rendezvous point with commander Gates." He remembered what they were there for. Their mission was to take out the early warning and planetary defense headquarters and capture the base commander. The tricky part was how to achieve those goals. He went over the plan in his mind.

Step one: Alpha team is to secure passage for Bravo and Charlie teams and their titans. As far as he knew ( which isn't much) Alpha was two former IMC pilots that were loyal to the militia and could sneak bravo which consisted of himself, Lieutenant James Clark and captain Edward Faltz and their three titans past the IMC and land on the planet. Alpha's second task was to do the same for Charlie team which consisted of five pilots for the 6-4 led by commander Gates. Step one looked good until Clark's titan dug itself a grave by landing into the side of a mountain and not calibrating for the impact and just crumbling down the side. He has no clue where Charlie or Alpha teams are and the captain went out scouting.

Step two is simple: All three teams are to meet at the rendezvous point and plan step three. The problem was that first off they dropped off target, normally this wouldn't be more than an minor inconvenience but then they noticed that their map data was off and to top it off they weren't give a route to the rendezvous but a dot and a set of corrdinates and being left to find their way.

Step three was more in their control, they had to do three thing however, the first was to disable the early warning and commuincation array. Doing this would disable any warning systems and cut all the smaller bases off from one another. The final things they had to do were capture the commander in charge of all IMC military operations on the planet with the call sign "Kingfisher". Once that was done they were to send the "all clear" message to the fleet so that it can come and take the orbit of the planet. After that their mission would be done and they would extract with "KINGFISHER" leaving the fleet to deploy troops and wipe the IMC bases out.

He was just starting to slip into sleep when he was shook back awake and saw Clark's helmet hovering over him.

"Wake up man, we got hostiles.

He sat up."where?"

" Right outside the tarp. I count four titans and about twelve riflemen" Clark replied. He noticed ZAN began grasping his gun and motioned for him to remain still for he was act as the support for the tarp, much like a child with a blanket over his head. He crawl to the edge of their tarp and peaked out. He found himself staring at a large scorch titan with two Ions flanking it and about a dozen IMC grunts.

He pulled the tarp back down and looked at Clark who already had his helmet on and his alternater SMG loaded and ready. He quickly made a play and told it to Clark, he then looked at ZAN his vanguard class titan.

" You get all that?"ZAN shook his eye up and down a few times. "Alright here we go. Ready? Three two one NOW!" ZAN threw the tarp at one of the titans like it was fisherman's net while Clark and Williams(Wills) charge in to dispatch the infantry while ZAN grabbed the leg of the scorch and brought it down and started beating and punching it with his giant fist. At this point most of the grunts had died and so Williams charged and began a rodeo with the second ion be grabbing it's battery and threw it at the first one which was limping towards him with a leg still dragging their tarp. The first battery exploded on impact and damaged the titan. He noticed that ZAN was now losing his fistfight with the scorch. Williams called out. " Clark take that one down I'm helping ZAN." And so he jumped onto the back of the scorch and started blasting it point-blank with with his charge rifle. Clark had just snapped the neck on the last IMC riflemen when he heard Williams call out. He dashed towards towards the ion using his grapple to close the distance faster, as he jump on the titan he tossed a grenade in a small hole in the hatch, he saw the pilot look down as the nade landed on his lap. He then continued to jump off the titan before spinning and blasting it with a rocket before it was suddenly cut in half. Moments before, ZAN had beat the scorch before ripping off its main plate and using it as a shield against the last ion while dealing heavy damage with his gun, just before he reached the titan it activated it's star core. Just before the beam hit ZAN however he dropped his makeshift shield and then he dashed to the side causing the titan to drag it's beam in pursuit and taking no notice to the ion behind ZAN about thirty meters before ZAN moved in and executed the doomed titan and having Williams leap out and steal a battery. Afterwards ZAN moved to the remaining ion which was dragging it's upper body with is one arm towards it weapon, ZAN killed it simply but crushing it with a stomp. After folding the tarp up and with Clark hanging on the back of ZAN and with no word from captain Faltz the three of them took off into the forest heading for the rendezvous point with Charlie's 6-4 and Alpha team...


End file.
